


Brilliant

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many of the 'brilliant' things that happened to Ron Weasley, it all began with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to uniquepov for her beta work on this. Love ya, bb!! Written for the daisy chain on chatzy_addict. What can I say, I have a secret soft spot for Blaise & Ron together now.

Like many of the 'brilliant' things that happened to Ron Weasley, it all began with alcohol.   
  
Firewhisky, to be specific. A long day of Auror training had led him to the Leaky Cauldron, along with Harry and several of the others in their course. Draco Malfoy had been there with several of his own crowd, and somehow, after the third round had gone by, Harry and Ron found themselves sitting with a group of former Slytherins and chatting as though they'd all shared the same house in school. Ron couldn't quite remember how many drinks had come after that, but at some point, Harry and Draco had snuck off together and left him alone with the sole remaining Slytherin.   
  
Blaise Zabini.   
  
"So, Weasley..." Ron did his best to ignore him while he downed the last of his Firewhisky. "How is it being an Auror?"   
  
The question startled Ron, and he found himself blinking at Blaise as he placed his empty tumbler on the table. "Do you actually care about it, Zabini?" he asked. To his surprise, Blaise smiled and shifted closer in the circular booth.   
  
"Not at all. It was simply the easiest opening line."   
  
"For what?" Ron leaned back away from him, but Blaise continued to move closer until he had backed Ron against the closed end of the booth. "Zabini-"   
  
"Shut up and enjoy yourself," Blaise murmured as he brought his hand up to grasp Ron's chin. Ron made no attempt to pull away as Blaise closed the distance between them, nor did he lean in to help. When Blaise's lips pressed against him, Ron was still and tense, until he felt Blaise's mouth move and coax his lips apart. A quiet groan rumbled in Ron's throat as Blaise's tongue delved into his mouth to tangle with his own, and his hand found its way to the back of Blaise's head to pull him in closer.   
  
They broke away long enough to catch their breath before Blaise tipped his head to one side and leaned in for another kiss. He dropped his hand from Ron's chin to rest on his hip, as Ron arched up against him. Their chests pressed together as Blaise shifted nearer to Ron, removing as much of the distance between them as he could manage. Ron dropped his head to the side without any prompting when they pulled apart the second time, baring his neck for Blaise with a soft hum of invitation.   
  
Blaise let out a predatory growl as he dipped his head to nip at Ron's throat, earning himself a whimper in response. Ron's hand moved between them to cup Blaise's erection through the fabric of his trousers, and Blaise bit down roughly on his shoulder as he bucked into his hand.   
  
" _Oh, Merlin,_ " Ron breathed as Blaise sucked at a spot on his neck. He could feel a mark blossoming beneath the suction and scrape of teeth and shivered, squeezing Blaise's erection. "We need a room."   
  
"I've got one," Blaise murmured, before swiping his tongue over the reddened mark he'd left on Ron's neck. "Why should we use it?" He pulled another bit of Ron's flesh between his teeth and was rewarded with a keening sound as Ron bucked his hips.   
  
"Want you..."   
  
"To what?" Blaise's hand on Ron's hip dipped inward along his thigh, skirting his fingers against the bulge in Ron's trousers. Ron's head lolled back against the booth as he pressed up in a plea for more contact. "Tell me," Blaise instructed, his voice already breathless as Ron's hand continued to rock against his own erection.   
  
"Fuck me," Ron breathed.   
  
Blaise pulled away from him as soon as the words left his lips, and Ron lifted his head with a protest on his lips, until he saw Blaise giving him an expectant look. Licking his lips as he shuffled out of the booth, Ron darted after him as Blaise strode towards the staircase that led to the rooms on the second floor of the pub. They stopped just past the top of the stairs; Blaise held the door open for Ron to step inside, and no sooner had the door closed than he had pressed Ron against the nearest wall to claim his lips.   
  
Ron moaned into Blaise's mouth and brought his hands up to fist in the front of Blaise's shirt. Blaise settled his hands on Ron's hips, pulling them flush against his own to grind their erections together while he ravaged Ron's mouth. He felt Ron's hands move over the buttons of his shirt and smiled his approval as he broke away long enough to push the fabric back from his shoulders, leaving it to pool on the floor at their feet.   
  
"You're wearing too much," Blaise said against Ron's lips as he leaned in again, pushing his hands beneath Ron's shirt. Ron pulled back long enough to remove the garment, tossing it aside as he surged forward, backing Blaise towards the bed on the other side of the room as their tongues twined together in a battle for dominance.   
  
Ron's fingers fumbled with the fastenings of Blaise's trousers as they moved, pushing them down over Blaise's hips and growling when his hands were met with bare skin.   
  
"No pants?" Ron murmured into the kiss. Blaise chuckled in answer as Ron pushed on his shoulders and knocked him onto his back on the mattress.   
  
"Problem?" Blaise asked in an amused tone as Ron dropped to his knees between his legs and jerked at the fabric of his trousers, tugging them down around his knees. He pushed them down to Blaise's ankles and leaned in, placing his hands on Blaise's thighs. " _Oh_ , sweet fucking Salazar."   
  
Blaise's back arched as Ron's mouth closed around his straining erection, swallowing him to the root and holding the position, with the head of Blaise's cock brushing the back of his throat. Bringing his hand up to tangle in Ron's hair, Blaise rocked his hips, watching his cock slide between Ron's lips with shallow thrusts. Ron hollowed his cheeks to suck him back in with every stroke, laving at the underside of Blaise's cock with his tongue.   
  
"Thought... you wanted... me to fuck you," Blaise panted, leaning back against the mattress as Ron worked him over. Ron hummed around his cock in response before he pulled back with obvious reluctance.   
  
"Was that a complaint?"   
  
" _Merlin_ , no." Blaise leaned down to press his mouth to Ron's, nipping at his bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Ron groaned and climbed up onto the bed to straddle him, wrapping one arm around Blaise's shoulders. With a growl, Blaise flipped Ron onto his back, pinning him in place beneath his own body. "I want to feel that nice arse of yours around my cock," he purred in Ron's ear.   
  
Ron arched up into him as he slipped one hand between them to open his trousers. Blaise sat back to pull own Ron's trousers and pants in one smooth motion, allowing Ron to kick out of both before settling between his legs. Muttering a wandless lubrication charm, Blaise brought two fingers to circle Ron's entrance until Ron reached down to catch his wrist and shake his head.   
  
"You don't want to-"   
  
"Don't prep me," Ron breathed, pulling Blaise's hand away. Blaise blinked at him for a moment in astonishment, before a look of raw lust came over him and he guided the head of his cock to Ron's arse and pressed it insistently against the tight ring of muscle.   
  
"Like it rough, do you?" Blaise asked as he rolled his hips forward. Ron's body resisted the intrusion for only a moment before Blaise's cock breeched him. His face scrunching in pain, Ron leaned his head back with a groan and pulled his legs up.   
  
" _Yes_ ," he gasped out, as the pain sent sparks directly to his already leaking cock. "Fuck, all the way." Blaise was happy to oblige and gave a sharp jerk of his hips, entering Ron fully in a single thrust. Ron's back arched off the bed with a cry, and his hands came up to urge Blaise in for a kiss.   
  
Blaise's lips were firm and demanding against Ron's, drawing the first deep, guttural moan from him as he began to rock his hips in a slow rhythm. His cock brushed against Ron's prostate, and Ron broke away from the kiss with a groan, clutching at his shoulders.   
  
"There?" Blaise asked, as he repeated the movement that had caused the response. Ron made an unintelligible sound and pressed his fingers into Blaise's shoulder. Dipping his head, Blaise brought his mouth beside Ron's ear as he worked his hips in the same steady motion. "You want more?"   
  
" _Yes_ ," Ron groaned, arching himself up into Blaise.   
  
Blaise growled in his ear, snapping his hips to thrust harder into Ron. "Touch your cock for me. I want to see you come."   
  
Ron's eyes drifted closed and he tipped his head back as he complied, unwinding one arm from around Blaise's shoulders to slide between their bodies. He curled his fingers around his cock, stroking himself in time with each of Blaise's thrusts. Blaise's eyes darted between Ron's face and cock as he moved over him, driving into him deeper. A low keening sound slipped from Ron's lips as Blaise fucked him, his hips bucking up into his hand.   
  
When Ron's movements beneath him became erratic, Blaise pulled back and lifted one of Ron's legs onto his shoulder. Ron tensed after only a moment longer, his upper body arching off the mattress and his hand stilling on his cock as he spilled onto his stomach. Above him, Blaise curled his hand around Ron's ankle and pistoned his hips several times before he felt his own orgasm overtake him. A deep moan rumbled up from his throat as he came, buried to the hilt inside of Ron.   
  
They remained in that position, panting heavily, until Blaise caught his breath enough to move, lowering Ron's leg back onto the bed as he pulled out of him. Ron murmured a cleaning charm over them both as Blaise dropped himself down beside him, rolling onto his side and laying a hand on Ron's chest.   
  
"That was..." Ron trailed off, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes and a faint smile curving his lips.   
  
"Brilliant," Blaise finished for him. With a hum, he shifted closer to Ron's side and laid against him, sliding his hand over the expanse of Ron's chest, tracing the lines of his muscles for the first time. He hooked one leg between Ron's and smirked when Ron turned his head to meet him for a kiss. "We should do this again," Blaise murmured against his lips.   
  
"Agreed."


End file.
